Baby Girl Names
Girl Baby Names: While you are excited after the arrival of your princess, the most important thing you have to look into is Naming your Baby Girl. This page would help you choosing unique and pretty name for your baby Girl.Choosing your baby girl’s name, Sometimes it’s easy, But usually, it’s not. A unique name to your princess may make your child stand out and feel extra special. Here are some ways to pick the pretty name for your little Doll. Different ways to choose 'According To Origin' If you want to name your girl according to a particular origin like Indian, Greek, American, Germany etc., Internet makes your work easy to find out. All that need is to type for right keyword on the web. If you are specific to a particular origin, you can also choose from different regions like Hindu,Christian,Islamic etc names from that particular origin. 'According To Language' This is the most common way to select the name. If your mother-tongue is one language, still you can choose from some other language to name your baby with a different name. If you speak English, and if you name your baby with any other language name, it looks unique in your region. 'According To Mythology' Mythology can refer to the collected myths of a group of people. There are thousands of names in each mythology. If you prefer Hindu mythology, you can refer the Puranas Refer PURANAS from WIKIPEDIA (Bhagavata Purana, Ramayana) and the Vedas Refer VEDAS from WIKIPEDIA (the Rigveda, the Yajurveda, the Samaveda and the Atharvaveda). 'According To Popularity' Giving a popular name will give a special identity for your kid. You can choose popular names according to your origin,language or even Celebrity names. Combination of different popular names can bring a lot of appreciation, which is used by parents very rarely. 'According To Meaning' You want to name your Doll not only a unique one, but also meaningful ones.It is said, ‘Good men must die, but death cannot kill their names’. Names has that power. Sometimes, Meaning of the name is an important aspect that parents should not ignore. Tips for Choosing Girl Baby Names Choosing the name that your child will go by for the rest of their life is a pretty big decision. Consider all things like pronunciation,meaning,popularity etc carefully if you want your child's name to stand out * First make a list of all your favorite names. * Keep the name short, especially if your last name is already long or complicated. * Make sure the name should have a special meaning.Your baby’s name should evoke happiness and pleasant feelings. * Avoid the temptation to get fancy. * Try out your favorite names for a couple of days to see how they sound(saying and hearing them). * Have 4 or 5 names you love equally? Invite close friends/relatives over for a naming party, put the options up for a vote. All the best!!! Popular Baby Girl Names This page is a collection of pages which shows individual baby girl names sorted into country names. Click below links for Popular names of different origins along with Meanings Popular Indian Girl Names Parents in India prefer Spiritually Inclined Names, with the belief that their children will be guarded by their namesake deity. References